Infrared detectors are used in a variety of applications. For example, some infrared detectors are used in the military field, remote sensing, and infrared astronomy research. Infrared detectors are negatively affected by a variety of noise sources. Moreover, some infrared detectors are cooled to operating temperatures near or below that of liquid nitrogen (77K) to reduce noise, such as, noise caused by thermally excited current carriers.